<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On by GatorGirl2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532723">Carry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016'>GatorGirl2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Happy Ending, Coda, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is Castiel's Home, Dorks in Love, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My fix-it fic for Season 15 Episode 18: Despair. Michael comes back to help Dean, Sam, and Jack come up with a way to defeat Chuck. Will Dean get Cas back from the Empty before it's all said and done? Of course he will because those two idiots deserve a happy ending and Dean needs to tell Cas he loves him right back!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fix it fic to go along with all the others that have already been written. Hope you guys enjoy yet another version of Dean finally getting to tell Cas he loves him.<br/>Thanks to lonewolf34500 for being an awesome Beta as usual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears were flowing down Cas’ face as he attempted a smile and said, “You changed me Dean.”</p><p>Dean could hardly process what Cas was saying. Billie was beating down the door and any second she would break through and kill them. Cas was just now telling him about a crazy deal he made with the Empty while also saying Dean was a selfless person and had changed him in the last decade they had known each other. The only thing he could think to say was, “Why does this sound like a goodbye?”</p><p>Cas tilted his head slightly. “Because it is.” There was a brief pause before he said, “I love you.”</p><p>Dean blinked and clinched his jaw. There was no way Cas could tell him something so monumental at a time like this. They were staring Death in the face and Cas was telling him goodbye. He couldn’t tell Dean he loved him when Dean was holding on by a thread. Dean shook his head as he softly said, “Don’t do this, Cas.” <em>“Please, not now, not when I’m about to lose you,</em>” Dean thought.</p><p>Dean turned his head sharply when he heard a wet, sticky sound behind him. An inky black hole was forming in the wall. Dean could feel the tears building in his eyes as he watched the slimy tentacles starting to take form. He turned back to the angel, a thousand words on the tip of his lips. “Cas,” he gasped out.</p><p>Cas’ eyes were glistening blue as he reached out and laid his palm on Dean’s shoulder. “Goodbye Dean,” he said, his voice thick and full of emotion.</p><p>Dean’s eyes went wide. “What?” he asked as Cas shoved him out of the way and he fell to the floor. Dean rolled back against the wall as he stared at Cas. The angel flashed him one last watery smile before facing the Empty. Dean watched as Cas stood tall, a smile on his face as if he was embracing the cosmic entity coming for him. Black tendrils wrapped around Cas’ shoulders and waist before spreading over his whole body. Dean caught one last glimpse of Cas’ face before he was covered entirely in inky blackness and sucked towards the hole in the wall. In less than ten seconds, Cas was gone and Dean was alone.</p><p>Dean looked towards the empty spot where Cas had been standing only moments ago. He gasped out a breath, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. The angel who pulled him from Hell, the one who had been by his side for ten years, his best friend, the person he was in love with was gone. Once again, Cas had sacrificed himself for Dean.</p><p>Dean suddenly felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out to see Sam calling, but he didn’t pick it up. He couldn’t because he had no words to say. He was alone and he was empty. He dropped the phone before letting his head rest against the wall behind him. He brought his hands up and scrubbed them over his face and through his hair as a sob escaped him.</p><p>The first sob broke the dam as Dean’s entire body was wracked with painful spasms as he felt his heart shatter in his chest. His entire life, he had tried to do the right thing. He had done his best to take care of Sam and protect him. He had tried to protect his mom and Bobby and Charlie and Jack and Jody and Donna and the whole damn world! He had never asked for anything in return, never wanted it. He knew he didn’t deserve it because as many good things as he had done, he had done twice as many bad. He had failed Sam, causing his brother to be killed, to be sent to the Cage, to become souless, to be taken over by an angel. It wasn’t just Sam Dean had failed, it was every person Dean had known. Mary, Bobby, Benny, Charlie, Kevin, Ellen, Jo, Rowena, they had all died either for or because of him. He had always known he was a monster just like the monsters he hunted. His entire life he had been filled with rage and anger, choosing to lash out at those he loved instead of letting them help him. Dean didn’t deserve anything, especially someone’s love.</p><p>And yet, a minute ago, Cas had said just that. Cas, a literal angel, had somehow fallen in love with Dean. Dean, who had taught him about free will and family and laughter and joy. But Dean had also gotten Cas killed, possessed, and had kicked him out of the only home he had ever known. For years, Dean had used Cas as his punching bag to take out his anger, frustrations, and fears on. For some reason, Cas always came back like a moth to a flame. Dean wasn’t a flame worth coming back to.</p><p>He knew that and that was why he had never admitted his own feelings. How could he? He was destruction incarnate and Cas was pure and shining and so bright it hurt Dean to look at him sometimes. For some reason, Cas had always stuck by Dean’s side from the moment he pulled him from Hell. He had always been the one willing to go with Dean whether it be a simple hunt or a suicide mission. At first Cas had just been another monster on the board but he had quickly moved to ally to friend to best friend to family and finally to the person Dean was in love with. And now, when the world was falling apart and Dean needed something to hold onto more than ever, he was gone.</p><p>Of course, Cas was always willing to bleed and sacrifice for the Winchesters, for Dean. In his final moments, instead of accusing Dean for bringing him into this mess in the first place, he had made a declaration. He had told Dean how he was the most loving and selfless person Cas has ever known. It was because of Dean that Cas had cared about Sam and Jack and the world. It was because of Dean that Cas had changed from Heaven’s soldier to Sam and Dean’s family. It was because of Dean that Cas had fallen in love. It was because of Dean that Cas had thought he could never have the hunter.</p><p>Dean had never told Cas how much he meant to him. Instead he had always kept Cas at arm’s length, choosing to treat him as just a friend. How could he blame Cas for never saying anything when Dean had always flirted with women any chance he got? When he always got angry and blamed Cas when things went wrong even if it wasn’t Cas’ fault. Even in his dying moments, when Cas had finally admitted his feelings, Dean had stared at him in silence, too overwhelmed to say anything back.</p><p>Dean continued to sit against the wall as his thoughts continued to swirl. Billie was dead, but so was Cas. Jack and Sam were alive, but Cas was dead. Chuck was still a threat, but Cas was dead. Dean was alive and in love with the angel, but Cas was dead. And Dean never said anything back.</p><p>Dean couldn’t, though. He was backed into a corner, surrounded on all sides by his enemies and hearing Cas’ speech and the thought of losing him all at once had been too much. He had been trying to figure out why Cas was saying goodbye in such a way. He was still trying to comprehend the idea that Cas saw him as anything other than a monster, how could he process the angel’s true feelings in seconds. Dean was never good at emotions, choosing to bottle them up until he lashed out. He had no other idea how to handle the strength at which he felt things.</p><p>He had wanted to say something back to Cas, to tell the angel how much he had changed Dean and how much Dean loved him right back, but he couldn’t. All he could do was beg Cas not to say something so huge when they were on the precipice of dying. He had hoped if he didn’t say it back, that maybe it would keep Cas from being taken from him. Because, he had lost Cas so many times before and couldn’t handle the thought of losing him again. But it didn’t matter. Apparently just telling Dean that he loved him was enough. Now, Cas was gone and Dean was alone.</p><p>Dean didn’t know how long he sat, wallowing in heartache. All he knew is he suddenly heard his name being called over and over. He didn’t even look up when he heard Sam and Jack’s footsteps echoing in the silence of the room.</p><p>“Dean! Dean, what happened?” Sam asked as he came to a stop in front of his brother.</p><p>Dean shook his head, unable to say anything.</p><p>“Dean,” Sam said hesitantly. “Where’s Billie?”</p><p>Dean squeezed his eyes shut even tighter than what they were. He just shook his head, knowing that if he said anything, the few pieces he was holding together would crumble.</p><p>“What about Cas? What happened to him?” Sam asked insistently. Dean stayed silent. “Dean, please, what happened? Where is Billie and Cas?”</p><p>“THEY’RE GONE!” Dean finally shouted. “BILLIE IS DEAD! And so is Cas,” Dean added, the fight draining from his body. He looked at his brother, tears blurring the outline of Sam’s face. “Cas knew of a way to kill Billie, so the stupid angel sacrificed himself like he always does.”</p><p>“No, no. Cas, he can’t be gone,” Jack said disbelievingly, his face crumbling.</p><p>Dean looked at Jack and he didn’t know if he wanted to hug him or kill him. “It was because of his deal with the Empty. He used it to bring the Empty so that it- so that it could take Billie as well.” He watched as Jack’s eyes widened in understanding.</p><p>“It’s all my fault. Cas is gone because of me,” Jack said, folding in on himself.</p><p>Dean wanted to snarl back and say Jack was right. He wanted to punch the kid for allowing Cas to make such a deal. He wanted to wish Jack had never been born and then they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. As he watched Jack fall to the ground and tears pour down his face, Dean knew the kid was just a victim as much as the rest. “No, it’s not,” he said, his voice carrying in the silence.</p><p>Jack looked at him. “How can you say that? Cas made that deal to-to…”</p><p>“To save you. To save his kid,” Dean replied with a nod of his head. He looked at Sam, his brother’s eyes shining with unshed tears. He focused back on Jack. “Look, we’ve all made stupid deals to save the people we love. Sam and I are experts at it and Cas learned from the best. I sold my soul to bring Sam back from the dead. Sam let people suffer to turn me back into a human. Giving himself to the Empty to save you was an easy decision for-for… for Cas. You and Cas are family, Jack, and there isn’t a single Winchester who hasn’t made a stupid deal to save someone they love.” Dean pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Jack. He helped the man to his feet before clutching Jack’s shoulder. “Cas… died to protect you. The least we can do now is make sure that his death means something.” He wiped at his eyes and sniffled one last time. “Chuck is still out there and it’s our job to get rid of him. We’ve got work to do.”</p><p>“Dean, what was the deal?” Sam asked.</p><p>Jack looked between the two brothers before answering, “The Empty would come for him when he was truly happy.”</p><p>Sam swallowed thickly before locking gazes with his brother. “What made Cas?” He started to ask.</p><p>“Don’t,” Dean barked. He sighed and straightened his shoulders. He couldn’t talk about Cas’ deal, couldn’t tell Sam and Jack that being in love with Dean brought Cas such joy. If he did, what little bit of his heart was left would shatter and turn into dust. He had to suck it up and bury it because Chuck was still out there, and they had people to save. He took a shuddering breath before saying, “It doesn’t matter. He’s gone. There are people who aren’t. Did you get everybody to the safe house?”</p><p>He watched as Sam’s face fell. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before dropping his eyes and replying, “It didn’t matter. It wasn’t Billie. It was Chuck, and they’re gone. They’re all gone.”</p><p>Dean shook his head in disbelief. “Everybody from the Apocalypse world?”</p><p>“No,” Jack said softly.</p><p>Dean spun to his head to look at Jack. “What?” Dean asked confusedly.</p><p>“It’s not just them. It’s everybody Dean. Donna, Jody, the whole world. I think we’re the only ones left,” Jack explained.</p><p>Dean reeled back as if slapped. He grabbed at the single chair to keep from falling to his knees. “No. No, that- that’s impossible. We can’t be.” He looked at Sam, begging his brother to tell him it was some cruel joke. Sam’s refusal to answer was answer enough.</p><p>“Sam and I, there was nothing we could do. They just vanished… right in front of our eyes,” Jack described.</p><p>Dean gripped the chair so tight his knuckles turned white. He felt something building in him, anger and fury and pain and despair all rolled into one. With a raging snarl, he threw the chair across the room causing Jack and Sam to jump. Without another word, Dean stormed from the room.</p><p>He walked straight to the garage where Baby was parked. He grabbed the keys and slid into her front seat. He quickly backed her out of the garage before speeding away from the bunker. He was numb, his mind silent in the aftermath of everything that had happened. It was too much to comprehend, and he knew if he focused on any one thing, he would be overwhelmed.</p><p>He drove for minutes until he came to an empty field. He parked Baby and stumbled out of the car. He walked a few feet away before looking up at the sky. “CHUCK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”</p><p>He took multiple deep breaths, trying to keep the tears from falling. “YOU WANT AN ENDING? WELL, I’M RIGHT HERE! I’LL GIVE YOU AN ENDING! COME AND KILL ME LIKE YOU’VE ALWAYS WANTED, BUT BRING EVERYBODY ELSE BACK YOU BASTARD!”</p><p>Dean couldn’t hold the tears back any longer as he fell to his knees. He sniffled as the drops rolled down his cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away, his hand dragging across his shoulder. He froze when he felt something wet and cold. He looked at his shoulder and sobbed as he pulled the jacket from his frame and stared at the bloody handprint.</p><p>“Please, please, just bring them back. Bring everybody back, including Cas, and you can have me. It’s always been me you’ve wanted so here I am. Just bring them back, bring Cas back,” Dean said softly to the empty field, his voice full of emotion.</p><p>“My father isn’t going to be drawn out like that.”</p><p>Dean snapped his head up to see Michael standing in front of him. He glared at the celestial being. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Michael smirked. “It seems that you’re losing the fight against my father.”</p><p>Dean scoffed. “At this point, I think he’s won. Sam, Jack, and I? What can three powerless humans do against a celestial being such as God? He’s not some Pagan god that can be killed with a stake or some vampire that just needs its head chopped off. He’s the God, the Almighty, the creator of the frigging universe.”</p><p>“You’re right on most of those,” Michael said as he moved closer.</p><p>Dean tilted his head. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>Michael grinned. “What happened when you killed Death? The first time?”</p><p>Dean looked at Michael like he was crazy. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p>“The next reaper that died turned into Death. So, what? You want me to go kill another reaper and have a new Death? I’m not too keen on meeting a new Death right now,” Dean snapped.</p><p>Michael huffed. “What about a new Darkness? The universe can’t exist very long without certain cosmic entities. Death, the Empty, God, and the Darkness. When one dies, they must be replaced or else the universe will fall out of balance.”</p><p>Dean squinted his eyes. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“God killed his sister. Even he can’t be both light and dark, whether he wants to or not. If Death dies and the next reaper becomes Death, what do you think turns into the next Darkness or even God himself for that matter?” Micahel asked.</p><p>Dean shook his head as he started piecing Michael’s riddles together. “You’re saying that Jack is now the Darkness?”</p><p>“You’re not as dumb as you look, you know? Yes, my nephew is the new Darkness. You actually have quite the playing card now.”</p><p>“So Jack can kill Chuck? If he does, who’s the new God? You?” Dean asked bitterly.</p><p>“Would that be so bad?” Michael questioned.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know. You were the one trying to wear me around for a meat suit so you could start the Apocalypse which would have destroyed the world. Not too sure if you can handle that much power,” Dean said angrily.</p><p>Michael seemed to ponder what the hunter said. “You’re right, I did. But that was before I spent quite a while locked up in the cage. I was once the ruler of Heaven, and I wasn’t that bad at it. I don’t have the same loyalty to my father that I did then.” He paused before adding, “My father needs to die. He has gone too far this time. I think my nephew and I could make a much better world.”</p><p>“So, you and Jack kill God and then we kill you so you become God? And how the hell do I know this isn’t going to backfire all over again?” Dean looked at the archangel, barely an ounce of trust in him.</p><p>“I’ve never had a need to help you and yet I have. Besides, I know how to bring Castiel back,” Michael replied.</p><p>Dean looked at the coat still clutched tightly in his hands, the handprint the only thing he had left of Cas. He clenched his jaw, wanting to just say yes, so they could kill Chuck once and for all. “You have to ask Sam and Jack. This is as much their decision as mine.”</p><p>Michael cocked his head slightly. “You have changed. The Dean Winchester I knew years ago wouldn’t have hesitated at making this deal. You’re not that brash anymore it seems.”</p><p>Dean dragged a finger over the bloody handprint. “People change I guess.” He forced himself to his feet, clutching the jacket as if it was a lifeline. He started walking back towards his car.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Dean looked over his shoulder. “I’m not leaving my Baby in the middle of some field.”</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes. “I will never understand your obsession with this car. Even Adam is fond of it.”</p><p>Dean’s lips curved up in a small smile. “Yeah, well, she’s pretty damn special.”</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Michael put a finger to his forehead. The next moment they were standing at the map table in the bunker. “The car is in the garage,” Michael said.</p><p>“What the hell is he doing here?” Sam barked out.</p><p>Dean fell into a seat, still refusing to let go of the jacket. “Michael has something to say.”</p><p>Sam and Jack were speechless after hearing Michael’s speech. The archangel looked at his nephew. “We have the chance to stop my father. Together we can undo everything. We can bring everybody back, set the world right.”</p><p>Jack looked at Sam who had stiffened at Michael’s words. It was obvious he was thinking about Eileen. He glanced at Dean who was staring at the jacket, his last piece of Cas he had. He focused back on Michael. “Are you sure we can bring everybody back?”</p><p>“Every human my father made disappear we can bring back with the snap of our fingers,” Michael confirmed.</p><p>Jack tilted his head. “Every human. What about Cas?”</p><p>Michael was silent for a moment before replying, “I can’t bring Cas back; the Empty won’t allow me to do so.”</p><p>Dean saw red as he lurched to his feet. He dropped the coat on the table and stormed towards the archangel. He had both fists twisted up in his shirt and the angel slammed against the wall as he growled, “YOU SON OF A BITCH! You said you could bring him back!”</p><p>Michael clenched his jaw as he stared at the hunter. “I said I know of a way to bring him back.”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked, shoving against the angel even harder.</p><p>“It means I can’t bring him back and neither can Jack… but you can. Help me defeat my father, and I will tell you how,” Michael replied.</p><p>Dean glared at the man in front of him. Every fiber of his being was shaking with barely contained fury. He wanted to shove an angel blade into Michael’s stomach and see the man squirm. He suddenly released Michael and dropped his fists from the angel’s shirt. He grabbed Cas’ coat and stalked off to his bedroom.</p><p>He slammed the door shut before dropping heavily onto the bed. Cas was wrong. There was nothing good about Dean, nothing worth loving. Dean got everybody he loved killed and it had just been proven again. Because of Cas’ love for Dean, it had caused the Empty to take him away. How could he think Dean was caring and selfless when all Dean did was hurt the ones around him? Cas should have just let Billie kill Dean like she wanted to.</p><p>Dean felt a tear fall down his cheek as he absentmindedly stroked the coat. “Cas, how could you think you could never have… me? You’ve always had me. I love you, I’ve always loved you.” He jerked when there was a knock on his door.</p><p>“Dean,” Sam said as he slowly pushed the door open.</p><p>Dean gripped the coat tighter, not even bothering to hide from his brother. Sam took a seat next to him on the bed and laid a hand on his left shoulder. Dean flinched, and Sam dropped his hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sam said softly.</p><p>Dean didn’t look up as he asked, “For what?”</p><p>“For Cas.”</p><p>Dean scoffed. “I’m not the only one that lost him. He was your friend, too, and Jack’s dad. I should be asking how you’re doing.”</p><p>“No, Dean, you shouldn’t. You don’t have to take care of us right now or protect us. We’ve all lost people,” Sam said with a shaky breath.</p><p>Dean looked at his brother. “How are you doing? After Eileen, I never even asked.”</p><p>Sam took in a deep breath and wiped at the corner of his eye. “I’m trying not to think about her because if I do, I can’t do the job. I loved her Dean and if this whole plan doesn’t work… I’m just hoping it does. How are you doing? I know how much Cas meant to you, even if you never said anything.”</p><p>Dean had always pushed people away, but he decided that he couldn’t do that any longer. “It was my fault Sammy. I-I was his- his true happiness.”</p><p>Sam huffed out a breath. “You don’t think I don’t know that. The two of you have been walking around each other and hiding looks of longing for years.”</p><p>Dean clenched his jaw as he stared at the dried up handprint. “He said his true happiness was something he always wanted but couldn’t have. He said he realized that happiness wasn’t in having but in feeling and in saying.” He looked at his brother and said, “Cas said he loved me and I- I… I didn’t get a chance to say it back.”</p><p>Sam gasped at the admission. “Wow. Dean, I can’t believe he said that.”</p><p>“I know. I don’t really deserve it, do I?” Dean asked, self-deprecating.</p><p>“What, no? Of course you do! Dean, you have done so much for this world and for the people you love. You deserve to have someone love you. I found Eileen, so of course you deserve to find someone. Hell, Cas found you a decade ago. Even after everything we’ve all been through, Cas has always been there for you. He’s always loved you Dean, and you deserve that more than any of us,” Sam insisted.</p><p>Dean shook his head. “How can you say that? Look at every bad decision I’ve ever made. Look at what my decisions have brought this world.”</p><p>Sam gripped Dean’s forearm tightly. “It wasn’t just your decisions. It was yours, mine, Cas’, Jack’s. It’s like you said, Winchesters are infamous for making bad decisions. But those decisions were made out of love Dean. They were made because we were trying to protect each other and the world. Cas made his deal to protect Jack, and he’s gone because he was protecting you. I just can’t believe Cas finally admitted how he felt for you. I wasn’t sure either of you ever would.”</p><p>“He’s gone Sam. What do we do? What do I do?” Dean asked with despair.</p><p>“We let Jack and Michael save the world and then we get Cas and Eileen and everybody else back. We get the ending we deserve,” Sam replied.</p><p>Dean stood to his feet and helped Sam to his before pulling his brother into a tight hug. “Let’s go kill this son of a bitch and get that happy ending.”</p><p>Dean put his jacket back on before the two of them walked back to the map table. Michael and Jack looked up as they walked back in. “What’s everybody standing around for? We’ve got God to kill,” Dean said.</p><p>“Jack and I were talking, and we think that the best plan is to just go for the kill. No traps and no sneak attacks, we go after my father head on,” Michael explained.</p><p>Dean and Sam nodded. “Sounds good. So, where is it all gonna go down?”</p><p>“My father is currently at some decrepit barn in the middle of Nevada. Sam and Dean, you need to make your way there. I need to teach Jack a few things about his new powers and there are a few weapons we need to collect. We will meet you there in three days,” Michael said as he looked between the two brothers.</p><p>“What barn?” Sam asked.</p><p>“One that Dean is quite familiar with,” Michael answered, causing Dean’s face to pale.</p><p>Dean’s hand covered the print on his jacket. “Bastard,” he muttered.</p><p>Sam looked at his brother, confused. “Dean, what does a barn have to do with anything?”</p><p>“It’s where I first met Cas,” he said stoically. “It doesn’t matter. We’ve got work to do. Sam, go pack a bag and meet me in the garage in ten minutes. Jack, Michael, go do what you gotta do. We’ll see you in three days.”</p><p>Jack and Michael disappeared with a flap of wings and Sam walked down the hallway to his room. Dean headed back to his bedroom and quickly packed a bag, not really caring what clothes he grabbed. Once he was down, he started walking towards the garage. He stopped when he passed by Cas’ bedroom. He pushed the door open slowly before walking inside.</p><p>The room was sparsely decorated, nothing more than a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. The walls were bare and if Dean didn’t know better, he would say nobody had been inside for years. He sat on the bed and ran his hand down the blanket. He glanced at the nightstand and saw something he recognized. He picked the tape up and smiled, happy that Cas still had the only gift Dean had ever given him. He slipped it in his pocket before pulling the top drawer of the nightstand open, surprised to see a few pictures lying on top.</p><p>He pulled them out and looked through them. There was one of Sam, one of Jack, one of Dean, and one of Dean and Cas sitting at the kitchen table. They each held a glass of whiskey in their hand and had bright smiles on their faces. Looking at the picture, it was obvious how Dean and Cas felt about each other. Dean had a soft look in his eyes as he stared at Cas, and Cas was looking at Dean like he hung the moon. Dean pulled his wallet out and slipped the picture inside.</p><p>He headed out to meet Sam in the garage. They loaded their stuff up in Baby’s trunk before sliding into the front seat. Dean pulled the tape out of his pocket and pushed it into the tape slot. If Sam noticed what was written on the tape, he didn’t say anything. Dean turned the car on and pulled her out of the garage.</p><p>The next three days were spent mostly in silence between the two brothers, both of them consumed by their own thoughts. They were sitting in an abandoned hotel room when Michael and Jack suddenly showed up. Michael dropped a bag on Sam’s bed.</p><p>“There are weapons in that bag that will help you in the oncoming battle. They can’t kill my father, but they can wound him. If you can distract him, Jack and I will be able to kill him,” Michael explained.</p><p>Sam grabbed the bag and pulled a few weapons from it. There were two knives and two guns. He passed one of each to Dean before asking, “What makes these special? Where did you have them?”</p><p>“In Heaven of course. There is no way such weapons would be allowed on Earth. They are far too dangerous,” Michael snapped. He stood against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Jack took a seat next to Sam. “They are imbued with archangel grace and even a bit of God’s powers himself. I’ve added some strength to them as well. Michael’s been helping me understand and control my powers. He took me to a pocket dimension where time passed differently than it does here. I’ve got a pretty good hang on things now.”</p><p>“That’s awesome! Maybe we really can win this,” Sam said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s hope this will all be enough. Even if it is, Chuck’s gonna know about it. We have no element of surprise,” Dean pointed out.</p><p>“Actually we do. I made sure to cloak the two of you from my father before we left. He’s not very happy that he hasn’t been able to pinpoint you. Tomorrow we will face him as he is growing more agitated by the moment. If we don’t do something soon, he will end this world before we even have a chance to save it. I hope the two of you are ready. I will be back in the morning.” With that, Michael was gone.</p><p>“He’s got wonderful people skills doesn’t he?” Dean asked with a laugh.</p><p>“Well, he was locked in the cage for nearly ten years straight Dean. We’re lucky he’s even willing to do this at all,” Sam pointed out.</p><p>Dean shrugged and looked at Jack. “Do you trust him? Does he really want Chuck dead?”</p><p>Jack nodded. “Yeah, he does. Chuck hurt him too. If it wasn’t for him, I’d have no idea how to handle my powers. I’m more powerful now than when I was just a Nephilim. We have a chance of beating God.”</p><p>“Well, if you trust him, then that’s enough for me. I guess we better all get some shut eye. We’ve got God to kill in the morning,” Dean said.</p><p>Sam nodded. “Yeah, Dean’s right. Jack, do you still need sleep?”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “No. I’ll watch over you guys while you sleep.”</p><p>Dean felt a pang in his chest at the kid’s words. He kicked his boots off and slid under the covers as he said, “You don’t have to do that. There’s nobody to protect us from.”</p><p>“I know. I just… it’s what Cas always did when we were on a hunt together,” Jack replied, his shoulders slumping.</p><p>Sam frowned at his brother. Dean sighed, realizing that Jack was just trying to follow in Cas’ footsteps. “I’m sorry kid. You’re right, Cas would do that. I guess it would be ok if you did too.”</p><p>Jack’s face lit up as he smiled. “Thanks Dean. I promise nothing is gonna happen to you guys.”</p><p>Dean grinned. “We know, we know.”</p><p>Everyone was up early the next morning. Dean and Sam were dressed with the weapons Michael had given them the previous morning hidden somewhere on them. Jack had used his powers to conjure up some food and they were eating silently when Michael showed up.</p><p>He surveyed the room, his gaze flicking from Dean to Sam to Jack. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Dean shoved the last bite of his burrito in his mouth and then followed with the last of his coffee. He wiped his hands on his jeans before standing up and saying, “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Michael nodded. “Can we skip the theatrics of you driving up in your car this time with the radio blaring?”</p><p>Dean fingered the tape that was now nestled in his jacket pocket. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>With a snap of his fingers, Jack teleported them to just outside the barn that Dean knew like the back of his hand. He stared at the walls, covered in sigils on the outside and the inside. He gripped the tape harder as memories of that night came flooding back.</p><p>“Wow, you and Bobby were prepared for everything,” Sam remarked.</p><p>Dean thought about Cas busting through the doors and walking towards him and Bobby unfailingly as they continued to shoot at him. He remembered how the shingles had shuttered and the lights had blown, Cas just showing off his power for the hell of it. He remembered how Cas had so easily knocked Bobby out and had pulled the demon blade from his chest as if it were nothing more than a splinter. Dean’s lips curved up in a half smile. “Not even close Sammy. Not even close to being prepared for Cas.”</p><p>“Are you prepared now?” Michael asked.</p><p>Dean’s fingers itched to wrap around the hilt of the knife that was hidden up his shirt sleeve. “Let’s gank this son of a bitch.”</p><p>All three men nodded as Jack held his hand out and blasted the front doors of the barn. They walked through the clearing dust to see Chuck standing in the middle of the barn, a condescending grin on his face. “Well, look who finally showed up. I guess now I know why I lost track of you two flannel clad idiots.” His gaze travelled to Michael. “You were supposed to be the loyal one, and yet, here you are. My own son is working against me.”</p><p>Dean felt the archangel tense next to him. “I was loyal to you! For millions of years I tried to do the job you assigned me, but you left Father! You abandoned me to go create other worlds, other versions of me! Even though I was loyal and followed all orders, you favored Lucifer! Any loyalty I had to you is gone.”</p><p>“Lucifer always did make things more interesting. You were always so… so boring in your blind faith to me. You were my blunt little instrument just like Dean was. It really is no wonder why he was supposed to be your perfect vessel. Oh well, I let Lucifer die, I’ll have no problem killing you as well,” Chuck said, completely uncaring.</p><p>Jack stepped up in front of all of them. His eyes flashed gold as he said, “You will not kill anyone! I won’t allow it any longer.”</p><p>Chuck’s face contorted into one of rage. “You! You took my sister’s power from me! The little Nephilim that wasn’t even supposed to exist! You were never in my stories and you’ve been a pain in my ass ever since!”</p><p>Jack faltered. “You never wrote me?”</p><p>“No, because you were never meant to be here. We were never meant to make the decisions that led to your birth,” Sam said as he stepped up next to Jack. “It was Cas’ decision that brought you into this world. It was my decision to raise you after you were born. It was Dean’s choice not to kill you in that graveyard. We were the ones that Chuck has never been able to control and it was our choices that led to you, not his writing.”</p><p>“You know, it wasn’t just Castiel that came off the line with a crack in his chassis. It was all of you! You used to be my favorites, but now you’re just a pain in my ass,” Chuck growled.</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s what we’re good at,” Dean said lowly before pulling the knife from his sleeve and throwing it at Chuck. He watched in satisfaction as the blade lodged itself deep in God’s shoulder.</p><p>Chuck’s face contorted as he hollered out in pain. White light burst from the wound as he pulled the blade from his shoulder and let it drop to the ground. “You wanna die Dean, I’ll make sure you die,” he shouted. He snapped his fingers and Dean waited for pain but nothing happened.</p><p>“You won't hurt Dean or Sam, not as long as I’m around,” Jack said with pride.</p><p>Before Chuck had a chance to recover, Michael was charging forward, a lance held in his hand. Sam pulled his own knife out and threw it, watching as it sunk into Chuck’s stomach. Using the distraction to his advantage, Michael struck at his father with his lance, the blade drawing a long gash across Chuck’s shoulder.</p><p>Dean and Sam pulled their guns out and started firing bullet after bullet into the comic entity. With every bullet that buried itself in Chuck’s body, he grew weaker as more light flowed from the wounds. Jack pulled an angel blade from his sleeve and charged forward, swiping at Chuck every chance he got. Chuck suddenly swiped his hand, sending Dean and Sam flying against the walls. He then grabbed Michael by the arm and threw him across the barn and through the walls. He wrapped his hand around Jack’s throat and squeezed.</p><p>“I am God! Do you really think you can beat me?” He held his free hand out to the side, Dean and Sam lifting into the air. “I might not be able to kill you two, but I can still hurt you.” He let them drop, the two of them falling nearly twenty feet through the air. They landed with grunts and moans of pain.</p><p>“SAM, DEAN,” Jack shouted. He looked at Chuck, his eyes glowing a deep gold. “NO! You will not hurt them or this world any longer!” He shot a bolt of darkness straight into Chuck’s chest.</p><p>Chuck dropped Jack, grasping at his chest. “You can’t, if you do, you destroy this world!”</p><p>Jack stood to his full height, his shoulders pulled back as he stared at his grandfather. “I’m not like you! I intend to fix this world! I’m a Winchester and we save people and hunt things, that’s the family business. Goodbye Chuck.” He let more smoky bolts shoot from his hands into Chuck’s body until God was consumed by them.</p><p>Sam and Dean watched through pain filled eyes as Chuck’s body was enveloped in black smoke. Tendrils of light could be seen twisting and cutting through the smoke, as if trying to escape its clutches. Jack walked up and slid his hand into the darkness and the light slowly entered his fingers and travelled up his hand. Jack’s whole body glowed as he consumed the light until there was nothing left. When he turned to look at Sam and Dean, one eye was black and the other a bright gold.</p><p>“He’s gone,” Jack said happily. He rushed over to Sam and Dean, kneeling next to them and reaching out to heal them. They let out relieved gasps as pain was no longer flooding their bodies. Jack helped them to their feet before pulling them into tight hugs. “Chuck is dead,” he announced again.</p><p>Dean cupped Jack’s cheek as he stared at his son, pride swirling in the depths of his eyes. “Good job son. You did it.” He pulled Jack in for another hug.</p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and buried his head in the older man’s chest. “Thanks Dean.” Sam came up behind them and pressed his chest to Jack’s back. The three of them reveled in the moment.</p><p>“I hate to break up this bonding moment, but we’re not quite done here. Jack, you know what you have to do,” Michael said from behind them.</p><p>The three men broke apart to stare at the archangel. Jack pulled away from the two men and walked up to Michael. “You’re sure this is going to work?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p>Michael nodded once. “If it doesn’t, you can just bring me back and we’ll try again.”</p><p>Jack took a deep breath before holding both hands up and cupping either side of Michael’s head. Sam and Dean watched as Michael’s eyes and mouth glowed white and he let out a howling scream. The next instant, he dropped to the ground.</p><p>They all watched Michael’s body, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen. Without warning, Jack’s body started glowing and then the light began spilling from him into Michael’s prone form. Once the last speck of light had flowed into Michael, he took a deep breath and then struggled to his feet. His eyes flashed blue before settling back to their normal color.</p><p>“Well?” Sam asked.</p><p>Michael held his hands up and stared at them before looking at the three men. “It worked. I am God now.”</p><p>Dean’s face was set in a hard line as he said, “Are you gonna keep your word? Are you gonna bring everybody back?”</p><p>Michael held his hand out to Jack who took it. Their eyes flashed colors before they snapped their fingers at the same time. They dropped hands quickly. Jack looked at Sam and Dean with a bright smile. “It’s done! Everyone is back!”</p><p>Sam’s phone started ringing and he pulled it out, his jaw dropping. He shakily accepted the call. “Eileen,” he gasped out. Tears sprung to his eyes and a smile spread across his lips. He looked at Dean and nodded his head.</p><p>Dean smiled back and then focused his attention on Michael. “Cas.”</p><p>“I can pull my brothers and sisters from the Empty to help restore Heaven, but Castiel is not one of them because he’s not dead. The Empty has him locked away where even I can’t reach him. The Empty was angry because Castiel woke him up, and he wanted to get back at my brother for that. Now that he has Castiel, he has fallen back asleep. He might be convinced to give my brother up if his sleep is once again disturbed. I can give you a spell that will allow you to summon the Empty to Earth as many times as you want. You do have a way of pissing people off to get what you want,” Michael said with a smirk. He swiped his hand and a rolled up scroll appeared. He gave it to Dean and then conjured a bag which he also handed over. “There’s enough ingredients in there to summon the Empty at least a dozen times. If you need more, just let me know.”</p><p>Dean took the items silently. He looked at the spell and then inside the bag, confirming everything Michael had just told him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Thank you but why? You don’t owe me anything.”</p><p>“You helped me get what I wanted. The least I can do is help you get what you want. I know I said we don’t always get what we deserve, but I think this one time we all deserve that chance. Now, I have some things to start taking care of. Goodbye Dean.”</p><p>“Goodbye Michael,” Dean said softly as the archangel walked over to Jack.</p><p>He watched Sam still talking to Eileen and Michael and Jack were now deep in conversation. Dean gripped the scroll and bag tighter before walking outside the barn. He walked deep into the abandoned corn field. He didn’t stop until the barn could barely be seen over the brown stalks.</p><p>He spent the next ten minutes setting up the summoning circle and preparing the ingredients as described. He pulled a knife from the bag and cut his palm, squeezing his hand so that blood dripped onto the circle below. He watched dispassionately as a familiar black ooze appeared in front of him. The ooze bubbled upwards and formed into a familiar figure. Dean stared at the entity before him who was wearing Meg’s face.</p><p>Her face twisted into rage as she snarled, “Who are you? Why have you summoned me here? I’m supposed to finally be asleep!”</p><p>“Bring Cas back,” Dean demanded.</p><p>The Empty’s lip curled up. “NO! No, I will not give you that pesky angel back! We had a deal, and I don’t intend to go back on it.”</p><p>“You don’t give him back and I’ll do this all over again,” Dean said.</p><p>The Empty’s eyes widened. “You dare threaten me!”</p><p>Dean stepped to the edge of the circle. “There is nothing you can do to me inside that circle. So, go ahead, go back to sleep. I’ll just summon you again and again and again until you release Cas. You want sleep, then give me my angel back!”</p><p>Meg growled and snarled and kicked at the dirt beneath her feet. “No! No, you can’t do this! I am eons old, and I will not be bested by some human.”</p><p>“Bring Cas back,” Dean reiterated.</p><p>The Empty said nothing, just disappearing. Dean huffed but pulled out more ingredients and performed the summoning a second time. He watched in satisfaction as the Empty glared at him. “Bring Cas back.”</p><p>“You’ll run out of ingredients soon enough,” Meg said before disappearing.</p><p>Dean performed the summoning again. “Actually Michael, the new God, said he’ll keep supplying me until the end of time. So, keep disappearing and I’ll keep summoning you. Now, bring Cas back!”</p><p>Meg paced the circle like a caged tiger, snapping and snarling every so often. Dean knew he had the entity cornered and he was just waiting for the Empty to realize it as well. He watched with a smirk as the woman in front of him finally spun to face him.</p><p>“Fine,” she bit out. “You want your precious angel, you can have him… but on one condition. I’ll give the angel back, but he won’t be an angel any longer. I refuse to be woken up by him ever again.”</p><p>Dean paled. “What?”</p><p>Meg chuckled darkly. “I’ll give him up, but he’ll be human. And you make the decision, so how badly do you want Castiel back? Are you willing to make such a choice for him? Are you really so afraid of being alone that you would take the one thing from Castiel that makes him special?”</p><p>Dean stepped back, his jaw clenching as he swallowed thickly. He dropped his eyes, unable to stare at the being in front of him. He slipped his tongue out to lick his suddenly dry lips.</p><p>“I can’t. I can’t take being an angel away from Cas. I won’t make that choice for him. I did it for Sam and look how that backfired. Cas is an angel and I’m just a pathetic human. Even if he’s locked in the Empty, he’s still an angel. I don’t want to be alone; I don’t want to be without Cas, but I won’t take his wings from him. I won’t make one more bad decision and have Cas hate me.” Dean’s thoughts swirled around his head.</p><p>Dean started to say something when another voice filtered through his head. “Every choice you did was for love. You are selfless and caring. You love so much. You’re not the monster you see yourself as. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you Cas, and I’m gonna make one more decision out of love,” Dean whispered to himself softly. He looked at the Empty. “Bring Cas back.”</p><p>Meg laughed. “When he hates you for the pain he’s about to experience, just know it’s all your fault. I have him locked away in darkness, experiencing nothing. You’re about to make him experience torture the likes of which you can never imagine.”</p><p>Dean felt his heart stop and was about to say something, but then a shape started forming next to the Empty. He watched with bated breath as the shape took form, and then Cas was standing in front of him.</p><p>Cas’ eyes focused on Dean, confusion clouding them. “Dean?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean whispered letting out the breath he had been holding.</p><p>“Remember,” Meg said darkly.</p><p>Dean watched as Cas let out the most agonizing scream he had ever heard. It pierced his ears and shattered his soul. Dean felt every bone in his body shaking as Cas started writhing, screams still falling from his lips. He watched as Cas’ body contorted in ways a body wasn’t meant to, as Cas started clawing at his arms and face. Dean wanted to reach out, to do something, but he was frozen, a vice like grip on his heart keeping him from moving. Cas fell to his knees, his body rippling in painful spasms and his voice wrecked from all the screams. His back bowed, and Dean watched as bright blue light filled Cas’ eyes and mouth.</p><p>Finally, Cas fell to the ground in a heap. The Empty stood over him laughing in glee and Dean’s heart was beating out of his chest. His gaze remained locked on Cas’ prone form as he fell to his knees.</p><p>“Well, that was more entertaining that I thought. I think that was better than having the angel caught in my grasp for eternity. Now, will you please leave me the hell alone so I can finally sleep?” the Empty snapped before disappearing.</p><p>Dean barely noticed Meg leaving, his eyes still staring at Cas’ trench coat clad form. He had tears rolling down his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away. He finally dropped his eyes, not having a clue what to say to the man in front of him. He had just caused Cas unimaginable pain and for what? Dean had chosen to let Cas go through something so horrible because he couldn’t imagine living the rest of his life without him.</p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Cas said, his voice scratchy and broken.</p><p>Dean’s head snapped up to see Cas looking at him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and he slowly crawled closer to where Cas was. He stopped a foot away. “You don’t know what I’m thinking,” he said, his voice full of tears.</p><p>Cas forced himself to sit up, his face twisting as pain surged through his body. “You’re regretting whatever choice you just made to bring me back. I can see the despair in your eyes Dean. You’re blaming yourself for reasons I don’t know.”</p><p>Dean huffed out a breath as the tears continued to fall. “You’re not an angel anymore and it’s my fault. All that pain… it was my fault.”</p><p>Cas shuffled closer until he could reach out and grab Dean’s trembling hand. He squeezed as he said, “Why did you bring me back?”</p><p>Dean took a shaky breath. “Because I can’t be without you. I don’t do well when you’re not here. I need you Cas; I need you.” Dea paused and then held his hand out and cupped Cas’ cheek. “How could you think that what you wanted you couldn’t have? You’ve always had me. I’ve always been yours from the moment you walked through those damn barn doors.” He watched as Cas’ eyes went wide at the confession.</p><p>Cas tilted his head and started to speak, but Dean plowed on. “You’ve changed me, and I’ve fought and kicked and screamed the entire time. You’ve made a place in my life and I can’t- I can’t function without you. I know I’ve always blamed you and yelled at you and pushed you away, and I’m so sorry Cas. I’m so damn sorry; I just didn’t know how to handle what I was feeling. I didn’t think I deserved to have those feelings reciprocated, so I pushed them down and I lashed out at you.”</p><p>Dean’s voice broke as a sob escaped him. “I’ve never felt like this before, and I was scared and confused. I couldn’t fathom the thought that you would feel the same way. I’m just a screwed up human who’s made tons of bad decisions. I fell in love with you years ago, but why would I ever think that an angel would fall in love with a demon like me? Of course I love you! How could I not? I love you Cas, more than I have words for,” Dean said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Tears were clouding his eyes, and his hands were shaking. His throat hurt from all the tears clogging it, and he clenched his jaw to keep another sob from being ripped from his body.</p><p>Dean gasped as Cas pulled him closer to his body, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back and waist. Dean buried his head in the junction between Cas’ neck and shoulder. He flinched when Cas ran a soft hand through his short hair. “You dumbass,” Cas said, tears evident in his own voice.</p><p>Dean chuckled. “I prefer idiot. Less dumb, less ass.”</p><p>Cas laughed softly. “I’m sorry for not telling you about the deal. I’m sorry for.”</p><p>“STOP! You have nothing to apologize for. What’s done is done. Can’t we just put it behind us? Let’s just focus on right here, right now,” Dean said, looking Cas in the eyes.</p><p>A soft smile spread across Cas’ face. “I like that idea. I like that idea a lot.”</p><p>“So do I,” Dean whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cas’.</p><p>All the pent up feelings rushed into the space where their lips met. Every emotion the two of them had ever felt: anger, sadness, heartbreak, loyalty, betrayal, love, flowed between them. Cas pulled Dean even closer, the hunter going willingly. Their lips pressed and slipped against each other, their hands clutching one another, afraid to let go. Cas kissed as if he was starving and Dean kissed like a man possessed.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, both of them were gasping. Hardly an inch separated them and Dean slid his nose against Cas’, enjoying being so close to the man he loved. He cupped the back of Cas’ neck and twirled his fingers in the short black strands as Cas pecked his lips over and over. When Cas took a deep breath, Dean surged forward, slipping his tongue inside the ex-angel’s mouth.</p><p>Their noses bumped together as they continued to make out. Their tongues intertwined with each other before breaking apart just to do it all over again. Cas’ hand had come to rest on Dean’s shoulder once more, and he squeezed tightly.</p><p>Dean broke the kiss to stare. “I’ve hardly taken this jacket off. I couldn’t bear to part with it. It was the only reminder I had left of you.”</p><p>Cas nuzzled against Dean’s nose and cheek. “I promise not to leave you again. I’m home Dean; wherever you are, I’m home. I love you.”</p><p>Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ lips. “I’m home too, Cas. You here with me is all I need. I love you.”</p><p>A while later they finally stood to their feet and walked hand in hand back to the barn. Jack and Cas shared a long hug and a few quiet words between them. Sam and Cas then hugged one another, Sam happy to have his brother back. They all took one last look at the barn before heading outside. Jack transported all of them back to the motel Dean and Sam were staying at. With a snap of his fingers, Baby’s trunk was loaded with Dean and Sam’s things, along with a bag full of clothes for Cas.</p><p>Without a word, Sam and Jack slid into the back seat. Cas slid into the passenger seat and Dean pulled him close, wrapping his arm around Cas’s shoulders and dropping a kiss into his hair. Before they headed back to the bunker, they would be picking up Eileen and stopping by to visit with Jody, Donna, and the girls. They would also check up on all the Apocalypse world hunters along the way.</p><p>Dean started the engine and looked in the rearview mirror. Sam and Jack were talking about some crazy piece of lore, and Dean smiled. For the first time in a long time, Sam and Jack were relaxed, not a hint of tension in their bodies. He then looked at the angel who was curled against him.</p><p>Cas looked up, his blue eyes shining. “What?”</p><p>Dean flashed a smile. “Nothing. Nothing at all. I’m just happy for once. We actually won.”</p><p>Cas leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s lips. “We did. We got the ending we deserve.”</p><p>“Hell yeah we did.” As Dean pulled Baby out the parking lot and onto the highway, he leaned forward and turned on the radio. The car was filled with the sound of classic rock music.</p><p>
  <em>Carry on my wayward son</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There will be peace when you are done</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lay your weary head to rest</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t you cry no more</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>